1. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles are always provided with one or more V-belts for such purposes as driving the fan of the vehicle and/or for driving other belt-driven apparatus on the automotive vehicle. Because such V-belts come in a large variety of lengths and cross-sectional sizes, it is necessary for the average automotive service station, repair shop, or the like, to keep a large selection of different sizes of V-belts in stock, which is necessarily expensive to do. Furthermore, even if the automotive service station does maintain a large supply of various sizes of the belts in stock, there is always the possibility that the particular size of the belt required will be out of stock.